


My Beloved

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for the awesometastic <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sinfulslasher</b> who celebrates her bday today :P No Minions, but some delicious boys today for you :D Happy birthday :D ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the awesometastic [](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/)**sinfulslasher** who celebrates her bday today :P No Minions, but some delicious boys today for you :D Happy birthday :D ♥

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/1iqko6matfccbsa/mybeautiful.png?dl=0)  



End file.
